ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes: The Looney Beginning
Looney Tunes: The Looney Beginning is a 2009 American live-action/animated television film directed by Joe Dante, produced by Warner Premiere and distributed by Warner Home Video. The film was aired by Cartoon Network on November 23, 2009,the 40th anniversary of the Warner Bros. character Bugs Bunny and the rest of the characters, after the films like Space Jam ''(1996) and Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003). Plot In Hollywood California, 1940, at the Warner Bros. Studios, the animator, named Tex Avery, is figured it out to make a cartoon show for theaters so he asks his boss, the owner of the studios, wants him to draw maybe animals and people but he doesn't know where to start, but he's got one he shall draw a rabbit as the main protagonist. So Avery attempts to create various rabbit characters. After rejecting a sweet-talking baby rabbit ("That thing will give people cavities, probably me!") and a Rambo-esque muscular rabbit (That won't get past the Teachers Association!"), he eventually "splits the difference" and creates Bugs Bunny and says (eh...what's up doc?) After being given a splash of color, and asks him for a dress code Avery paints him farmer but he doesn't want that, so instead he paints him a leprechaun, and a woman's dress, so he had enough of this. so the animator should just take a break, actually is 10:00 am, he puts him in the desk and leaves. Bugs escapes the picture and thinks he wants to create the cartoon show himself where people love cartoons. He made a title called "Bugsy Tunes" (too complicated) "Daisy Toons" (too weird) or maybe "Animal Tunes" but he can't concentrate on the title, but he got's it he come up with "Looney Tunes." So when he need is more stars for the show (besides himself) also they need a location for cartoons, friends, enemies, and stories. Bugs cut the location and it's called "Acme Town" so next when he finish the place he need some more stars on the show and hold auditions for characters to inhabit it. So he selected Porky Pig, he can do bumper things like cooking, cleaning, and fun stuffs, so Bugs accept him in the show, the next candidates are Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg, and they can do prank stuffs at each other, he accept them too. Then up next is Tweety Bird, he can be the bird that always being chase by bunch of cats, then sooner he met Sylvester Pussycat and says ( I tawt I taw a puddy tat, I did I did taw a puddy tat!) and Sylvester gentley grabs Tweety and then "BUMP!" hits him on a frying pan, Bugs accept them in the show, and pulls the lever and ship them to Granny's house and she accept them as her pets. The next character is Pepe' Le Pew, he can be the skunk who always falls in love with cats who had white paint on their backs who look like skunks, then Bugs accept him in the show, as puts him in a plane to Paris when he meets Penelope Pussycat that he chase her of love. Then it's Speedy Gonzales the fastest mouse in all Mexico where he can runs away by a group of cats like Sylvester he can do both chase bird and mouse, Bugs lets him in the show. The next is the Tasmanian Devil who eats animals like rabbits, and Bugs lets him in the show, for avoid being eaten. Bugs has all the characters in the show, but there's another character who wants to be his second star, and it's Daffy Duck. He's wants to be a star of the show (he dress as musketeers, superhero, and also singer and dancer), and Bugs allows him in the show as his sidekick, Daffy refuse as a sidekick but Porky will, and that's why he wants to be a star of the show. So up next Bugs needs an archenemy, then when he went to the villains box to find a bad guys (like Marvin the Martian, Gossamer, Witch Hazel, and Nasty Canasta). Then Yosemite Sam come bursting out of the box that he hates rabbits, then Bugs points the Rabbit went that way and he tricks to disappear. Now all he has to do is right some stories that Bugs typed on the scriptwiter and it's done. But when Sam believes he tricked him so he can take over the show called "the Yosemite Sam show," which he will be the star of his own. Bugs needs to plan to stop Sam for taking over the show, so he calls his friends to help him get back to Acme World to get the scipts save the show and the day before 8:00 am. So Bugs and Daffy sneak down to the woods then Elmer Fudd appears and says (shhh be very very quiet i'm hunting rabbits!) so he shoots and chase Bugs and Daffy and also Bugs grabbed a giant pencil and make it a black hole, once Elmer is down they are on there way to Sam's along with Porky, Barnyard Dawg, Forghorn, Sylvester and Tweety. Bugs disguise as a woman to respectively ask Sam soon as Daffy, Porky, Barnyard Dawg, Foghorn, Sylvester and Tweety get the scrips and stories, but the plan didn't work out Sam uses the booby trap to stop them including, dynamites, cannons, anvils, safe, and also a wrecking ball, they ducked and cover but instead it wrecking Sam instead and he says (you may win today rabbit but you haven't seen the last of me) and then the rocket drop on him for explosion. Then that morning Avery comes to his office and show the owner a picture, but he is impress of the new show and creation also congrats him and gives him a raise. Also he thanks Bugs for save his job and life, Bugs appreciate it, as the film ending with the animators created more drawings and actions, and the first Looney Tunes cartoons of all shorts. Cast * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Eric Golberg as Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian * Bruce Lanoil as Pep e Le Pew * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * June Foray as Granny * Jeff Bennett as Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg * Jim Cummings as Tazmainian Devil * Ben Stein as the Warner Bros boss * C. Ernst Harth as the animator Production Filming took place in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, including Templeton Secondary School from August 4, 2008. Cartoon Network's content advisor Rob Sorcher had said, "This contemporary take on Looney Tunes will be an exciting movie event on Cartoon Network. This project is also an anchor component of our new push into movies, our great partnership with Warner Premiere and the overall expectation of Cartoon Network programming efforts. The trailer for Looney Tunes The Looney Beginning was first seen on the DVD of Bah Humduck! a Looney Tunes Christmas, 17 Again, and Shorts. Category:2009 films Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Looney Tunes films